


Stage One

by pastelmartyr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Genji Shimada, Breathplay, Explicit Language, Humiliation, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, No Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelmartyr/pseuds/pastelmartyr
Summary: Genji has a job. Hanzo is not amused and makes an appointment right away and does problematic things.





	Stage One

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny, rushed smut ficlet with the Shimadabrothers. No fluff, leans to the darker side of fic.

“There you are. I worried you might have second thoughts, Mister.”

Yes, here he was. Hanzo Shimada, one of the most feared and respected men in Japan, in a room of one of the brothels under control of his family but not as the favored successor of their crime empire. As a client.

In front of him, on a plain and hopefully clean bed, sat his host for the night, wearing a ridiculously short mockery of a kimono. Genji, his own brother, second hire of the Shimada empire.

“Not so shy, honey. Come closer. We have all night. Unless you cough up more cash.” Genji chuckled, one leg slowly sliding off the other, knees dangerously drifting apart but not enough to catch a glimpse. Not that it was necessary. Hanzo knew his brother’s attitude towards underwear.

He swallowed and took a step forward. Why on earth did he insist on following the rumors in person? They paid people for things like that and as far as he was concerned, they should have paid two or three strong bodyguards – babysitters, really – for Genji a decade ago. He sighed. Pointless. Knowing Genji, he would have fucked them and then fucked them over. The brat was astonishingly persuasive if he wanted to, Hanzo had to give him that. And he had to be chiseled from stone to miss the appeal of his little brother.

Smaller than him, lean, toned and defined without too many muscles to break the promise of flexibility his smooth movements gave.

_Brat,_  Hanzo thought again, taking another step.  _What could you be? With your smooth tongue and this body. You could be an asset to the family and what did you become?_

His mouth formed a silent whore as he put a hand under Genji’s chin, lifting his head. It was almost a shame his eyes were hidden behind a black piece of cloth. Hanzo had lost count how often the sparkles of smug mischief tempted him to grab his brother by the throat and teach him a lesson and he chose to forget since when he wanted the teaching tool to be his cock.

Yes. His thumb brushed over Genji’s parted lips. Genji’s mouth twitched and he sharply drew his breath. Hanzo smiled. He hadn’t missed the small shudder his touch caused. Genji loved to be in charge of situations and people in his own way. Their father created an account for the expenses Genji’s foolery caused the family since the boy was sixteen. If he only put this energy and leadership skills to use for the family, they wouldn’t be here.

He shoved his thumb into Genji’s mouth, pressing the tongue down before it could lick him.  Genji lifted a hand towards Hanzo’s, but Hanzo slapped it away. His smile turned into a grin and he shoved the thumb deeper down Genji’s throat.

“Ugh!” Genji squirmed and Hanzo grabbed him by his throat when he tried to pull his head away. Hanzo’s cock twitched and his pants were quickly becoming tight around his crotch.

_Brat. How many bastards have you blown with this mouth? Can’t believe you still even have a gag reflex_. Oh yes, tonight, he’d do what neither words, threats, bribes, or punishments from the clan had achieved. He would subdue Genji, in a language his slut of a brother understood.

He let go of Genji’s mouth and pulled him to his feet by his arm. Thankful he chose to wear a suit tonight instead of a more traditional garb, he loosened his tie and turned Genji around to bind his hands behind his back.

“That’s how you want to play, I see. Or not.” Again, this chuckle but to Hanzo’s satisfaction, it came with a rare nervous crack. “I should have guessed. Someone who pays extra for a blindfolded act. I expected some CEO or politician but maybe you’re just a kinkster? Or both. The more polished the rank, the filthier the kink, as they say. Just a warning! I’ll give you this on the house, anything extra comes with a fee!”

_Well, then, how much is the fee for getting fucked by your brother?_  Amused, Hanzo steered Genji around so he faced him again and pushed him back on the bed. Without his hands-free, Genji almost lost his balance and fell on his back but Hanzo had him by his shoulder and kept him in a sitting position while opening the zipper of his pants.

“How about you let me guess what’s coming ne-” Genji’s attempt at keeping control of his situation broke off when Hanzo shoved his cock into his brother’s mouth. During past sexual encounters, Hanzo talked his lovers through his actions, praised them if they managed another inch, encouraged them to relax a little more. Obviously, he couldn’t use his voice today which surprisingly turned him on. He had to let his actions speak and as he wasn’t here to praise and encourage his brother’s preposterous behavior, his actions spoke a clear language.

He didn’t waste time on giving Genji time to adjust to his cock. He thrust his whole, hard length deep into Genji’s throat. He felt him choking around him but Hanzo firmly held his head in place. Genji’s body convulsed, his hands struggled against the restraints but Hanzo knew how to tie a good knot. Bare feet drummed on the wooden floor and the fabric across Genji’s eyes became suspiciously dark. Hanzo nodded with approval; a wet rag would only stick tighter to the face and minimizing the risk of the blindfold slipping off.

Hanzo pulled the green hair when teeth dug dangerously deep into his shaft and he felt Genji forcing himself to relax his jaws. Finally, his breathing found a steady rhythm and he calmed down, inhaling and exhaling sharply. Hanzo shifted his hips a little without pulling out too far but enough to keep Genji alerted to the large cock blocking his mouth. After another moment, Genji’s tongue began to twitch. It didn’t have much room to move but it made use of it to massage Hanzo’s shaft.

Hanzo held back a sigh. Genji had always been a fast learner. A bit too fast, for Hanzo’s taste. He looked down at the face, recognizing the stubborn set of Genji’s jaws. He was determined to swallow the whole cock and to give it a good time which was more control than Hanzo was willing to give him.

One hand still firmly grasping Genji’s hair, the other pinched Genji’s nose. The vibration of the noise Genji made was almost enough to push Hanzo over the edge. Genji fought to breathe pasts Hanzo’s cock into his lungs but Hanzo pressed him against his groin, sealing him from the air. The pink cheeks turned into a deep red and Hanzo would have given up his empire to hear more of the desperate whimpers dying in Genji’s throat. His brother shivered and tried to jump up but Hanzo’s grip on him was too strong.

When the attempts of breathing came faster and abrupter and Genji’s mouth began to dry, Hanzo released him from his hand and his cock.

Gasping for air as if he was just emerging from the water, Genji fell on his back, his pained panting the only noise in the small room. Hanzo felt safe enough to give a little snort. He leaned forward and shoved Genji’s kimono up.

_You goddamn slut_. Just as he suspected, Genji was rock-hard, his cock twitching when Hanzo’s fingers brushed it as he pulled his hand back. The head was moist and there was a suspicious wet stain on the fabric of his clothing. Well, if Genji enjoyed not enjoying what was happening to him, Hanzo would gladly deliver.

Always minding his manners, he took off his good leather shoes before climbing on the bad. He grabbed Genji and threw him on his stomach.

“You…” But before Genji could say more, Hanzo pressed his face into the pillows to silence him and to remind him who was in charge here, whether it was of Genji’s mouth, lungs, and next, his ass. He let go and seized him by his hips, pulling Genji’s ass up. It took him two more times of restricting Genji’s access to air before Genji understood he wasn’t to talk. When all he made was a weak whimper, Hanzo generously patted his little brother’s firm ass. Finally, he could take a good look at it. The skin was nice and smooth, if he had been in a more playful mood, he’d have given it a few nice bites.

He spread the cheeks and inspected the small hole, letting a finger running over it. The rim wasn’t loose but soft and gave in with ease to Hanzo’s gentle pressure. He raised his eyebrows and hoped Genji had just prepared himself well before welcoming tonight’s mystery client and that this wasn’t the result of letting some peasant fuck this ass before Hanzo arrived.

Genji shuddered, giving a low moan. Well, Hanzo better made sure this whore learned whose ass this was tonight. He spat on the hole and drove his whole index finger inside. Genji yelped and his squirms made Hanzo grin. Maybe he should have removed his ring, well, too bad.

“Please-” Again, Hanzo had to remind him of the last lesson and shoved Genji’s face back into the pillow. His own cock throbbed as he listened to the muffled grunts while his finger fucked Genji’s soft hole. Whatever pain he had caused at first was gone, judging by Genji’s shivers. A quick look at Genji’s leaking dick confirmed that, of course, this little slut was enjoying himself a little t too much.   
It was almost a shame how quickly the tight muscles gave in to the pressure, he’d have loved to torture Genji more with his fingers. On the other hand, for now, it wasn’t the worst idea to get to the point.

“Please,” Genji gasped when Hanzo pulled out, seizing his chance to speak. “Lube is-”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. He dug his fingers into Genji’s hair and jerked his head up. From his pocket, he pulled a neatly folded handkerchief, shook it open, and shoved it into Genji’s mouth. He regretted not bringing a roll of tape to make sure it stayed in place. He looked around to find something else until his gaze fell on a small pillow. This should do. He quickly removed the pillowcase and pulled it over Genji’s head, closing one of the buttons around Genji’s throat.

“Nnnngh!”

Hanzo pulled at the pillowcase and nodded. Perfect. It was tight enough to make it impossible to spit out the handkerchief but left enough space for Genji to breathe, if he didn’t make too much of a fuss. Sometimes, one just had to work with the tools at hand. As another nice side effect, the fabric should mute sounds enough to prevent Hanzo from giving himself away even if a noise escaped him.

Humming, he opened the only drawer to the only nightstand in the room, and found a bottle of lube, as suspected.  
He grinned at Genji.  _How do you like this, little brother? Blind, silenced, bound? And leaking like a bitch in heat. How many of your clients have dared to treat you like this?_ He slathered his cock with a generous amount of lube and walked back to the bed.

He knelt behind Genji, gave his ass a firm slap that promptly made Genji raise it. A fast learner. Hanzo spread the buttcheeks with two fingers and did nothing. This was a good moment to give Genji some time to think about his situation.

_How does this feel, you brat? I could call in a dozen of our largest men to have their way with you and there’s nothing you could do about it. Oh, already?_  He almost chuckled when Genji shuddered, goosebumps creeping all over his skin, making the fine hair on his ass rise. A muffled, pleading whine came from the pillowcase.  _Oh, you don’t like this? What? That your pink hole is exposed and at my mercy? Or that right now, you’re nothing but this hole? Nobody would know your cute face if I let them have a look, nobody would care._ He wished he could tell him all this, wished he could have told him before he covered his face, without the blindfold, to see the fear and terror in Genji’s pretty eyes that were betrayed by the hardest cock Hanzo had ever seen.

_Do you remember when father begged me to take you as my student? What would he think of his favorite son if he saw you like this? Eager to learn any lesson from a stranger as long as he takes control over your holes?_  He made a mental note about arranging a way to stuff Genji’s mouth and ass at the same time, maybe an underling or a toy, but for now, he had to work with what he got.

He dripped a few drops of lube on Genji’s ass, flipped the bottle to the floor and didn’t waste another second. He mocked Genji, but his own cock wasn’t any less hard or leaking when he pushed the whole length into Genji.   
His brother’s muted cry gave Hanzo a shudder, along with feeling how his wide cock forced Genji open, the pressure from his walls almost making him come on the spot. He took a deep breath and encouraged by the mix of muffled moans and cries, he began to thrust. Finesse and the deliciousness of a small build-up wasn’t the point of this encounter. He fucked Genji without mercy, listening closely to the wonderful noises from his brother. A small, wet pool was beginning to form under Genji’s cock on the sheets.   
The groans became more prominent as Hanzo kept torturing Genji’s inner sensitive nerves; if Hanzo kept it up, he’d probably make his brother come just from fucking him.

But that wasn’t what he had in mind. He thrust as deep as he could when he felt Genji’s ass twitching dangerously around him, reached over his brother’s back and pushed his face down. He didn’t move, only held him firmly in place, his face in the pillow, cutting off his breath, while filled with Hanzo’s cock.

Genji was shaking, his hands trying to pull free but the tie only cut into his wrists. His whimpers were hardly audible, desperate at first but quickly losing strength. Hanzo inhaled sharply as Genji’s hole clenched firmly around him as his brother fought for his life, still hard as a rock.  _You damn slut…!_ Heat had dominated Hanzo’s day since he found out what Genji was doing for fun while also earning some money on the side. Heat of anger when he made an appointment and ordered the boy from room number 24. Heat when he was on time and ready to slap some sense in his brother, a heat that quickly turned anger into something sultry when he saw him, waiting for him, ready, half-naked, and willing.

Heat that had gathered since then in the pit of his groin and was released when Genji broke down into a shuddering, twitching mess, helpless like a fish on land, and still horny like the fucktoy he was meant to be. Hanzo threw back his head, feeling his long black hair slipping loose from their knot as he pumped another shot of semen into his little brother’s ass.

He put a hand on Genji’s sweat-covered back, giving Genji’s head free to wipe his own sweaty face with the sleeve of his jacket. Damn, this was the best fuck he had in a while. He gave Genji one gentle pat on his butt and pulled out, watching drops of his own juices drip from the gaping hole. A nice sight and a pleasant, satisfactory end to tonight’s lesson.

Hanzo grabbed a corner of the bedsheet to wipe his dick and put it back into his pants before opening the button of the pillowcase to make breathing easier for his brother. Genji was wheezing but the violent trembling of a body in earnest fear for its life had already subsided to a very familiar, constant shuddering. Hanzo stroke over Genji’s hip and rolled him on his back and his smile widened. He had milked Genji well. The sheet beneath him was wet, as was Genji’s stomach, but it hadn’t been enough to give him release. He was still hard. Hanzo thought quickly. Then he pulled a knife from the inner pocket of his jacket, cut off a stripe of the bed cover and used it to first tie Genji’s feet together, and then to the bedpost. This would stop the little brat to get any ideas, like getting up or rolling back on his stomach.

He wrapped his hand around Genji’s cock, who arched into the touch. Good. After assuring Genji’s attention was back to his horniness, Hanzo stood up. Chuckling at the protesting grunts from the bed, he left the room.

“Were you satisfied with your visit?” the elderly men behind the counter asked when Hanzo came down the stairs, putting his hair into a ponytail.

“It fulfilled its purpose.” He pulled his wallet from his pants, took a bundle of bills and handed them to this establishment’s owner.

“This is a stage four brothel, isn’t it?” He watched the owner count the bills with a gleam in his eyes.

“Yes, Sir, yes!” he quickly assured and hurried to put the money in his cash box before the generous customer changed his mind. “All of our hosts are here for fun and check in and out like any employer of a respectable profession.”

“Good. Please call this number for me and tell them you’re acting on Mr. Hana’s behalf.” Hanzo put a simple-looking business card on the counter, along with another bundle of money. “Tell them for the next three months, the young man from room 24 works in a stage one. I expect him tied, blindfolded, and prepared every evening, until midnight, whether I show up or not. If everything’s done to my expectations, you’ll receive another bonus by the end of the week.”

“Oh! Sir, of course! It’s my pleasure! I will…”

Hanzo left the brothel in the best mood he had for years. Genji might be a useless liability for the family business and would never amount to anything as a worthy, high-ranking clan member. But this night has given Hanzo a splendid idea of a career change for Genji, and who could train Genji better than his older brother.


End file.
